Imagine Me & You
by operationkillthebitch
Summary: Regina and Daniel get married but love comes about unexpectedly in the form of Emma Swan, the wedding photographer. Heavy Swan Queen. Based on the film Imagine Me & You, some deviations from the film though. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter One: The Wedding

Regina sat on her bed, her excitement ready to boil over. Today was the day. Her day. Her happy ending. She had dreamed of this day ever since she was a little girl. She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest as she thought about Daniel. She squealed with delight and fell backwards on the bed landing softly. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Leaping off the bed, feeling lighter than air, she made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready. She smiled at herself in the mirror, her brown hair falling just past her chin, slightly messy, her eyes bright and full of hope, she then looked down to her hand, the diamond on her finger sparkling in the light, she breathed in deeply, "Todays the day Regina!" she said to herself, "Today you finally get to marry Daniel!" She laughed to herself. She had never felt this happy before.

Tearing her eyes away from the ring she started to get ready, reaching for her toothbrush she began to brush her teeth. Humming to herself and dancing around the bathroom, as soon as she spit there came a knock at the door. Regina raced from the bathroom to the door and threw it open, her friend Kathryn was on the other side. They stared at each other for a moment and then broke into giddy screams of excitement. Jumping around the room together. Kathryn pulled Regina into a big hug, "I can't believe you're finally getting married! You and Daniel are going to be the cutest married couple ever!" They embraced one more time before smiling at one another and running off to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

************************************************** *********************************

Emma Swan rolled over in her bed looking at the alarm clock that was ringing like crazy, 8:15am. She yawned and then reached over, hitting the alarm clock to silence it. She stumbled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the light and pausing to take in her reflection. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess, the impression of the sheet still on her cheek. She yawned again before leaning down and splashing cold water on her face to further wake herself. "And so it begins, another wedding to get through."

She was already running late so she opted out of straightening her hair, deciding instead to just tame the mass of curls. When she finished with her hair she moved on to her make up, quickly throwing on some eyeliner and mascara, to make her green eyes pop, and then some lip gloss to complete the look. The blonde than ran to her closet to find something to throw on, she settled for a pair of black dress pants and a white button up blouse. She looked herself over in the mirror and then laughed, she looked like a waiter, "eh what difference does it make?" Emma said out loud, "technically I'm the help anyway." She chuckled to herself and then made her way to her office. She strode over to her desk to grab her dslr and some lenses and carefully packed them into her camera bag. She glanced around the room one more time, "oh shit, I almost forgot." The blonde went back over to her desk and grabbed her other bag that contained her hard drive, laptop, and spare batteries. With both bags in hand Emma bolted out the door of her apartment.

************************************************** **********************************

"Regina! Do hurry up dear! You don't want to be late to your own wedding! Imagine how that would look?! People would never stop talking about it!" Cora Mills yelled towards the room Regina was getting changed in.  
"Oh honey, don't rush her, we'll be on time." Henry Mills, Regina's father, tried to assure his wife. She just turned to stare at him coldly.  
"I don't believe I asked you, and fix your tie you look a mess!" The shrill woman yelled at him. Henry shrugged her off, she was always so bitter, and adjusted his tie.  
"REGINA! RE—" Cora speech suddenly caught off, Henry waited for a second before turning around, hoping that perhaps his wife had choked on something or fell down dead of some unknown cause…no such luck…when he turned he saw Cora was very much alive but looked completely stunned, then he looked up and saw what had caused Cora to shut up. Before Cora, standing in the doorway was Regina in the most immaculate gown ever. Her dark brown hair intricately braided into a beautiful bun. A sparkling tiara sat upon her head. She looked absolutely stunning. Henry couldn't help the smile that spread upon his face, the love he felt for his daughter in that moment. He was so happy for her.

"Regina I wish you would add a necklace to this…something…you look so plain. The dress is nice, but itd be even better with some nice diamonds or something to accent it!" Cora would find something to complain about.  
"Never mind that Regina, You look lovely!" Henry said as he beamed proudly at his daughter.  
"No one asked you," Cora shot at him.  
As soon as Cora had her back turned Henry made a face at her, Regina caught it and giggled at it. Cora caught this and looked between her daughter and her husband, both had stopped their joking as soon as they caught Cora's icy stare.  
"Shall we go then?" Regina said as she lifted her dress and began to walk towards the door.  
"Yes lets! We're going to be late enough!" Cora said as she followed her daughter out of the apartment and to the waiting car.

************************************************** **********************************

Emma loaded both bags into the back of her yellow VW bug and slammed the trunk shut then got into the drivers side, slamming her key into the ignition and taking off as fast as she could. She flew down the side streets, taking every short cut she knew to make it to the church on time. Fifteen minutes later and she made it with five minutes to spare. Emma jumped out of the bug and grabbed her bags from the trunk and ran across the street to the church.

There were a lot of people outside mingling, Emma made her way through the crowd looking for someone familiar, specifically the woman who hired her but she was no where to be found. There were two men standing at the center of the crowd, Emma assumed one of them had to be the groom since everyone seemed to be walking up to him and shaking his hand or patting him on the back. Emma adjusted the bags she carried so one hung over each shoulder and she made her way towards the groom. She waited for a heavyset woman to finish hugging him, and congratulating him, before she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan…I'm assuming your Daniel?" she questioned. The man in the tux looked confused, "yes, that's me…" Emma smiled and then continued, "Hi, its great to meet you, I'm here to photograph the wedding." Daniel laughed and then shook Emma's hand, "Ohh! Wonderful! Its great to meet you! So right…yeah…I'm Daniel and well this is my friend and best man Killian." Emma looked from Daniel to the man standing beside him, his dark hair styled perfectly, he quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her before extending his hand, "Killian, nice to meet you Emma." Emma took his hand and he gave it a quick squeeze and then brought up to his lips to kiss it, Emma raised her own eyebrow in question, "yeah…nice to meet you to," she said as she freed her hand from his grasp.

"Don't mind him," Daniel laughed, "He thinks he's smooth."  
"Whoa, what do you mean think I'm smooth? I am smooth." Killian shot back, winking at Emma. Emma gave a half smile and then looked to Daniel awaiting instruction.  
"Right, well I suppose you can go set up where ever you'd like to in the church. I think the first 2 rows on both sides are reserved for you so you can move around as much as you'd like."

"Perfect, thanks…and congratulations on today!" Emma smiled and then made her way into the church to set up.

The limo cruised down the street, Regina leaned her head against the window as she watched the buildings pass one right after another.

"How long have you been married?" Kathryn's question brought Regina back to reality. She looked at her parents who pondered Kathryn's question for a moment.

"Almost 40 years," Cora answered, her tone seemed rather annoyed. Kathryn didn't seem to notice, she just smiled to herself. Henry sat back in his seat, his vision going glassy. He seemed lost in thought, finally he spoke, "38 years we've been married. 38 Long years." Cora rolled her eyes at Henry as he spoke.  
"If only I had killed him when I first thought of it, then I'd be free." Cora shot out coldly. Eying Henry. HE didn't falter a bit, he glanced up at Cora and just laughed, "I wish you would have, then I would be free to. Marriage…what a joke…I only wish that on the way to the church to marry her I would of yelled stop! And made a break for it! Only good thing that came from this marriage was Regina." Henry looked to his daughter who was seated to the right of him, her facial expression was unreadable but she appeared to be in deep thought. "Stop the car!" Regina yelled out. The limo came to a sudden halt, Cora and Kathryn both looked at Regina with shocked expressions; Regina looked at them both and then laughed. "Only joking!" Kathryn laughed; Cora just rolled her eyes and then yelled to the driver to step on it.

Five minutes later and the limo was pulling up to the front of the church. The crowd of guests in front of the church started to dissipate making their way into the building for the ceremony. Daniel and Killian remained outside. "Daniel! We're here!" Cora yelled as she made her way up the walkway to the church. "Lovely to see you Cora." Daniel said as he leaned in and kissed his soon to be mother-in-law on the cheek. "I thought for a second perhaps you weren't coming," Daniel admitted.  
"Oh God No! After all the money I put into the ceremony!" Cora smirked, "Theres no way I was letting Regina out of this marriage." She winked and then made her way into the church. While that was meant as a joke it didn't exactly sit well with Daniel. He shrugged it off and made his way to the church with Killian.

The two of them stood in the front of the church before the alter. Daniel hoping from foot to foot, nervously glancing around the church, "She's coming…right? I mean she is coming? This is happening?" He looked to Killian for reassurance. Killian glanced at him, then at the crowd, then back to Daniel, "of course she is. Relax mate. You're about to be tied down to one woman for the rest of your life. Enjoy the last few minutes of freedom you have." Daniel smiled and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'm perfectly fine with being tied to one woman, thank you." Daniel said with a smile. "Suit yourself mate, but it wouldn't be right of me as your former wing man to not point out the absolute beauty that stands just feet from us." Daniel turned again to face Killian, watching as his eyes followed someone who was standing just behind Daniel. He turned to inspect who his friend was watching so closely, the blonde was leaning over her camera bag, changing lenses and attaching a flash to the top of her camera. Daniel then looked back to his friend who wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, "I'm so getting with that." Daniel just laughed at his friend. Then the organ started. He turned in time to see Regina as she entered the church.

************************************************** **********************************  
Regina stood outside the backdoor of the church with Kathryn and her father. "Are you ready sweetheart?" Henry asked her in a gentle voice.

"Yes daddy, I am." Regina smiled at her father. He leaned in and hugged her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. He linked arms with her and they stepped towards the door. Kathryn leading the way, as they approached the door she gave a nod to the organist and the music began. Kathryn walked down the aisle, then came time for Regina. Henry squeezed his daughter's arm and they both looked at each other and shared a smile, then they took that first step down the aisle together. With each step Regina's heart began to pound louder and louder. She thought for sure everyone in the church could hear it. She watched Daniel up ahead; she was getting closer and closer. Her palms began to sweet. Daniel watched her as she approached, smiling sweetly at his soon to be wife. Regina tried to focus on her steps, one step at a time. Trying to steady her heart rate that was rapidly increasing, then a flash caught her eye. She turned in the direction it had come from only to find herself locking eyes with a stranger. Those beautiful green eyes locking on hers and everything else in the world seemed to stop. She looked intently at the owner of the eyes, her pales flawless skin, her blonde hair cascading down her back in gorgeous curls. Regina felt her chest growing warm as she continued to stare into the glass green eyes. Then her mind kicked back on, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She thought to herself and quickly jerked her head from the attractive girl back to the man she loved…the man she was marrying.

When Regina finally made it to Daniel he took her hand from Henry and kissed it. "You look beautiful Regina"  
"thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Regina and Daniel shared a smile and then turned to the priest.  
The rest of the ceremony continued on and in just under half an hour Regina and Daniel were finally married.

The newlyweds proceeded out of the church, guests throwing rice in every direction; they finally made it into their limo where a bottle of champaign was waiting for them. Daniel popped it open and poured them each a glass. Handing one to Regina she took it without a word and downed it. Daniel quickly following suit.  
"You've made me the happiest man in the world today Regina." Regina looked at him, tilting her head to the side she smiled and took in the man before her. He was the sweetest man she had ever known and he was always there for him. She was happy too. She was sure of it…at least that's what she told herself. The rest of the ride to the reception they sat in silence. Regina laid her head on Daniels shoulder as she thought back the moment she locked eyes with that stranger.

************************************************** **********************************

The organ has just began as Emma finished attaching the flash to her camera, she quickly lifted the camera to her face and looked through the viewfinder, adjusting the focus ring to bring the bride into focus as she came down the aisle. As soon as Emma had adjusted the lens, and Regina came into focus, she was struck by how gorgeous she was. She was absolutely breathtaking. Emma snapped the shutter repeatedly, capturing every moment as the brunette walked down the aisle. She lowered the camera from her face, and looked the beautiful bride up and down. At that moment their eyes locked briefly and it was like all the air in the room had been sucked out. Everything got quiet. Emma was only aware of herself, and the woman who stood before her, eyes locked on her. The brunette looked away quickly and suddenly the air came rushing back into the room. Wow. Emma was having a hard time thinking straight, let alone getting the exposure setting right. Now is not the time to fuck up she thought to herself, she took a deep breath and went back to work. She's just a client, just a paycheck.

The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch. Emma managed to capture every moment perfectly, from the presentation of the rings, to the first kiss as a married couple, to the exiting of the church and the rice being thrown by guests. As the guests made their way out of the church Emma packed up her equipment and slowly made her way for the door. Trying to give the wedding party enough time to leave the parking lot so she wasn't caught in the middle of all that traffic. When she got to her car she pulled her laptop and hard drive from her bag and uploaded the pictures she had just taken. As they loaded on the drive she couldn't help but think back to that gorgeous brunette. As the thumbnails popped up on her screen she smiled to herself at each shot, she had to admit she did a damn good job. Once the photos had finished uploading she packed her equipment back up and took off to the reception. This was the part of the job that she hated the most, everyone was mingling and she just creeped around snapping pictures. She always felt so out of place, but at least this time there was an open bar.

By the time Emma arrived at the reception all the guests were already out on the dance floor. She watched them all dancing and having a good time as she set her things down in a corner and started setting up her camera. As soon as her camera was ready she started snapping pictures left and right. Capturing all those "hallmark moments." She slowly made her way over to the bar, stopping to take pictures every few steps, she didn't want to miss a moment. Candids were always the best in her opinion. When she finally managed to make her way to the table holding the different punch bowls she noticed the bride standing over one, looking down into it. "Well that's odd," Emma thought to herself, she continued to walk over to her regardless of how odd the situation was. She tapped her on the shoulder, the brunette turned and gave her an odd look, "um..hi…we haven't met yet, I'm Emma. I'm doing your wedding photos." She extended her hand and the brunette took it, Emma couldn't help but notice how softer her hands were.  
"Regina," the brunette replied. Emma nodded and then released her hand.  
"Well its lovely to meet you, I just came over to grab something to drink." Emma tried to make her way for the punch bowl but Regina stepped in her way and shook her head.  
"um…is something wrong? I'm here to help?" This made Regina laugh and then she eased up and stepped aside so that Emma could stand next to her and look into the punch bowl.  
"Okay, well I came over to get some of this punch and my ring slipped off…"  
"oh…well…wow. So your ring is in the punch bowl. Aright I assume you tried the ladle?" Emma questioned though she knew the answer by Regina's giggle and roll of the eyes. "Yes you tried the ladle, and we cant really dump it out, so theres really only one thing to do." Emma began to roll up her sleeve, and Regina's eyes grew wide, "you're not gonna do what I think youre gonna do are?" Emma gave Regina a quick glance and flashed a smile, "Oh yes I am! I'm going in! Cover me!" With that Emma moved behind Regina and plunged her arm into the punch bowl and began feeling around the bottom for the missing ring. Regina stood in front of Emma blocking her best she could with her petite frame. She couldn't contain her laughter, and neither could Emma. Just then a tall blonde man started making his way towards the punch bowl. Regina quickly stopped her giggling and intercepted him as he got closer, "Hi So glad you could make it Doctor Whale!" Regina said feigning interest in the man. Emma continued to feel around the punch bowl for the ring, listening to the conversation that was being had inches away.  
"I see your dress is pure white Regina, but you married Daniel so for some reason I bet the only thing that's truly a virgin here is the olive oil" Whale joked as he grabbed a cup and tried to reach for the ladle of the punch. Regina forced out a laugh, "Good one Whale." Just then Emma found the ring and pulled it out of the punch, giving it a quick shake before slipping it back onto Regina's finger and popping up on the other side of the brunette.  
"Hi!" Emma said as Whale eyed her suspiciously.  
"um this is Emma…shes a photographer" Regina said trying to hide her amusement at the situation that was unfolding.  
"Doctor Whale…but you can call me anything youd like" he said as he extended his hand to Emma. She took it, her hand sopping wet.  
" I'm sure I will," Emma said as Whale grimaced at the wet handshake. Emma released his hand and then excused herself to get back to work.

Emma then made her way out onto the dance floor to get some close ups of the wedding guests dancing. Suddenly the fast past song that was playing cut out and a slow song replaced it, as she turned around she came face to face with Killian. "Oh, well, look at that…you and I…dance floor…slow song…what'd you say? Care for a dance?" Killian asked extending his hand to Emma.  
"I really shouldn't, I'm working"  
"oh come on! Live a little!"

Before Emma could even respond Killian was pulling her into him, his hands on her waist as they swayed to the music.  
"Look how well we fit together"  
Emma rolled her eyes and just continued to dance with him; she didn't feel like crushing his hopes right now. She'd finish this dance and then get on with her job. As Killian and Emma twirled around the dance floor they came side by side to Regina and Daniel. Emma glanced over at the newlyweds, her eyes lingering on Regina. She could feel the world around her fading out completely, it was like it was just her and Regina. She didn't know why she felt such a connection to her, but she was so drawn to her. Regina glanced up and locked eyes with Emma. They continued to look into one another's eyes as they moved around the dance floor; neither of their partners seemed to realize that the girls were worlds away. The music came to an end, and their gaze broke suddenly. Both quickly looking elsewhere. Emma grabbed her camera and captured the last few major events; toasts, bouquet toss, and then made her exit as quickly as possible.

She got home and went straight to her refrigerator grabbing a beer and some leftover pizza. She popped open the cold drink and chugged it, she sat down on the bar stool and put her head down on the cool counter. She rubbed her temples and decided to just go to bed.

As she lay in her bed she stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the day, thinking about Regina. She could not get her out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Chapter Two: Dinner

The sun was shining bright in the sky; the golden leaves of the trees were falling and landing with a soft crunch on the sidewalk. It was a beautiful fall morning; Emma wished she could be outside enjoying it. Instead she was stuck inside her editing suite at work, she loved her job but on days like this she'd rather be out enjoying the weather than editing endless amounts of photos. She looked at her watch, quarter to 10, she had a client coming in soon to discuss a project. She went to her desk and began to prepare, taking out a notebook and a pen.

"Hi, are you Emma Swan?" the man in the doorway asked. He was a rather large man, with a mousy face, his red hair was slicked back. Emma stood from the desk and walked over to shake his hand, "Hi, yes, you must be Mike?"  
"Yup, that's me," he said as he took a seat.  
"So when you called you said you wanted to do a special project, what did you have in mind?" Emma popped the cap off her pen and leaned back in her chair, propping the notebook up with her leg.  
"Right well, my wife and I are going through a bit of a rough patch." He looked around nervously, twirling his wedding ring around, "so I was thinking that maybe some photographs would…I don't know…relight the fire?" Emma just stared at the man, did this guy want her to take nudes of him for his wife? "umm.." Emma coughed a few times, clearing her throat, "so what exactly were you thinking of doing Mike?" she asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"I'm thinking a calendar!" Mike's face lit up as he spoke. "Every month me in different pose, it'd be like those calendars they do for firefighters and cops! Only every picture is me!" Mike was positively beaming; Emma had no idea how to respond to this. So she just let him keep rambling on and on. The next thing Emma knew Mike was standing up on his chair flexing his nonexistent muscles and demonstrating different poses that he wanted to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Thank God!" Emma thought relieved for the intrusion.

"Okay Mike, I'll see what I can come up with for you, I'll give you a call within the next few days." As the man climbed down from his position on the chair Emma finally saw who it was who had knocked on her door, leaning against the doorframe was Regina. Emma swallowed hard.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon then." Mike said hopefully as he made his way past Regina and out the door. Emma just watched as Regina moved to let Mike pass and stepped further into Emma's office. When she looked at Emma again their eyes met and Emma could feel her heart start to race. Regina blinked a few times and then cleared her throat.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say thanks. I didn't really get to properly thank you for your help the other day at the wedding, " Regina said with a smile.  
"Oh, yeah, it was no problem at all. I was happy to help. Cant have the bride loosing her ring."

"So do you want to go to dinner?" Regina asked. Emma's mind started racing, did she really just ask her out? "I mean with Daniel and I…do you want to go to dinner with us? Well really come for dinner? At our house?" Emma blinked a few times, shaking the thought of a date with Regina from her mind, of course the dinner would be with her and Daniel, she was married after all.  
"Sure" Emma answered. If it gave her more time to spend with Regina she'd go. Daniel seemed cool enough, she was positive that spending time with the two of them would help alleviate this crush she seemed to have. And even if it didn't, at least she'd get to have dinner at the same table as the woman she couldn't stop thinking about.  
"Really?" Regina asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Excellent! So 8 o'clock Friday night? Does that work?" Regina asked.  
"I'll be there." With that Regina turned with a smile and left Emma's office. Emma exhaled deeply; this girl had done her brain in.

* * *

Regina awoke bright and early and went down to the kitchen to grab some coffee. As she sipped the coffee her mind was reeling, she could not get Emma out of her head. She had no idea why but she was the last thing on her mind at night when she went to bed and the first thing she thought of when she woke up. She put her coffee down and stared at her cellphone. Maybe they were meant to be best friends? Maybe they had known each other in a previous life? She didn't know why, but she couldn't deny the connection she felt with this woman. She picked up her phone and turned it over in her hand a few times, she took a deep breath and dialed the number. After a few rings, a voice answered.  
"Regina, dear, how are you?"  
"I'm great mother, I was just calling to see if I could get the information for the wedding photographer you hired? I just want to pop over and check on the status of the photos." Regina asked, she waited with baited breath. What if her mom didn't give her the information? She could still probably track her down but it'd take longer to find her.  
"oh Regina I don't know why you want to bother yourself over that, your father and I are taking care of it." Cora paused for a moment, "but I can't say I blame you for wanting to check on them, that girl who was taking them seemed incompetent." Regina sighed at her mothers comment; she always had to pick people apart. As soon as Regina got the address and phone number she quickly finished the conversation with her mother and hung up the phone. She held the paper with the address on it and smiled, folding it and sticking it into her jeans she ran upstairs to get ready.

An hour later Regina found herself pacing outside of the door of the office, she had never been this nervous to talk to someone before. Taking a deep breath she turned to face the door. "You got this Regina, no need to be so nervous. She's just a person, she helped you, and you just want to thank her." She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, the sight she was greeted with was not at all what she expected. A large red headed man was standing on a chair flexing and trying to be—what Regina could only assume was—seductive. Regina stood there for a moment why this man in front of her kept changing positions, god this was awkward, finally Regina's mind started to work again and she knocked on the doorframe. At the sound the large man stopped his posing and turned towards Regina than back to face the person he was posing for.

"Okay Mike, I'll see what I can come up with for you, I'll give you a call within the next few days." Regina's breath caught in her throat when she heard that voice. Emma's voice. Her heart started pounding. "What is going on with me?" she thought. She shook her head and then realized the man was walking towards her, she leaned on the doorframe to try to let him pass, but she realized he was too big to squeeze by she so stepped further into the office. She watched as the man left and then turned to look at Emma. For a brief moment their eyes locked and Regina could feel her heart racing and butterflies in her stomach. For the love of God Regina just say something. Quickly she thanked Emma. The blonde looked confused, but also couldn't seem to stop smiling. Regina couldn't help but smile looking at her. The next thing Regina knew she was asking the blonde if she wanted to go to dinner. "Shit!" Regina thought, why did that sound so much like I was asking her out. "Shit!" she thought again. ""I mean with Daniel and I…do you want to go to dinner with us? Well really come for dinner? At our house?" she added quickly. Emma's smile waivered for a second, but only for a second, "Really?!" Regina couldn't believe she agreed! Maybe this was going to be the start of a great friendship after all.

After quickly giving Emma a time and place Regina left the office feeling lighter than air. She was elated. As she walked home she took out her phone and quickly sent a text to Daniel-  
"hey babe just wanted to let you now I invited Emma Swan over for dinner Friday night" a few seconds passed and then came Daniels response:  
"sounds good. One question? Whose Emma Swan?" Regina laughed to herself at his question before quickly texting him back.  
"She took our wedding pictures." She was just about to hit send when a thought struck her, what if she set Emma up with Killian! It would be perfect, she'd get to spend more time with her because shed be going out with her husbands best friend, she smiled and added to her text, "we should set her up! Invite Killian to dinner too!" Almost as soon as she hit send her phone was ringing.  
"don't you think they'd be good together?" Regina questioned, not bothering to say hello.  
"Sure, yeah it's a great idea. Or we could not subject the poor girl to Killian." Daniel responded.  
"oh come on!" Regina laughed.  
"Well he did say she was pretty at the wedding and said he wanted to get with that"  
"Perfect then! It's settled!" Regina said and then paused a moment. "It's funny…" she started.  
"what is?" Daniel asked, he was only half paying attention to the conversation though. He was swamped with work and he knew Regina well enough to know that when she got an idea like this in her head it was best to just let her put it into action. There was no stopping her, so he just took to responding with "yes" and "mhmm" as he continued on with his work.  
"its funny I went to say thank you for what she did at the wedding,"  
"mhmm," Daniel responded unaware of what Regina was saying.  
"You know when you meet someone and you instantly know that they're going to be your friend?"  
"yes." He responded flatly. Regina was too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize he wasn't paying attention to a thing she was saying.  
"who knows why…a past life? Something? But for some reason you just kind of click? I don't know what I'm saying," she smiled to herself as she spoke, "do you know what I mean?"  
"sure, yeah. Look babe I gotta go works piling up. I'll see you tonight." With that Daniel hung up. Regina bit her lip and flipped her phone shut. Lost in her thoughts she continued on her way home. She was beaming; this had to be why the universe had introduced her to Emma Swan.

* * *

The week flew by and before Emma knew it, it was Friday. She left work early in order to stop at her apartment to quickly change and grab a bottle of wine to bring with her. She had been in her closet forever trying to figure out what to wear, she must have went through every shirt and pair of pants she owned at least twice before she finally settled on a pair of skinny dark blue skinny jeans, black tank top, and a grey sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror, liking what she saw she left the room and grabbed her keys on the kitchen table and made for the door to leave the apartment. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a young brunet, her long dark hair coming to an end just before he waist, she was wearing tight leather pants and an equally revealing red top. "Shit," Emma said, "I totally forgot we were supposed to go out tonight Ruby!"  
"we go out every Friday Emma? Howd you manage to forget?" the young brunette asked.  
"I know, I know! I'm sorry. I have plans though…I'm meeting someone for dinner." A devious smile spread across Rubys face, she put one hand on her hip, and shook her head, "Emma Swan has a date?" Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"It's not a date, I'm going to a dinner at a clients house. She wanted to thank me for my help at her wedding. No date. Just dinner." The blonde pushed past her friend, shutting and locking her door behind her and made her way for the stairs. Ruby following closely behind.  
"Right, so this girl just wants to have the wedding photographer over for dinner. Cause that happens all the time."  
"Ruby she's just being nice."  
"yeah...nice"  
"Ruby, I really don't have time for this. I'm gonna be late. " Emma picked up her pace and started taking the stairs two at a time, the young brunette still flowing right behind her.  
"Fine, but I want all the details tomorrow!"  
"Absolutely. Now I really have to go!"  
Emma bolted down the rest of the stairs and out the side door to the parking lot. She hopped in her bug and raced off across town.

* * *

Regina was busy fixing her make up in the bathroom when the door to the apartment opened. Daniel made his way through the quaint living quarters and came to see Regina in the bathroom as she got ready.  
"Sorry I'm late hon," he said as he kissed his wife on the cheek softly. "You look great!"  
"thank you, dear. How was work?" Regina asked as she applied her lipstick in the mirror. Daniel went over to his dresser and started looking for a new shirt to wear, picking a navy blue polo out and putting it on.  
"Shitty like usual. I quit"

Regina let out a soft laugh at her husbands response, "You always say that babe."  
"Yeah, I know, but one day I'm actually going to do it. Travel the world. Tell all these rich assholes to take a hike. One day…" Daniel continued talking about his great plans of telling off his boss and then traveling the world but Regina wasn't paying attention. She was still fixing in her make up, her mind wandering to Emma. She thought about what she might wear, she thought about her eyes, then she realized she was thinking about these things and quickly shook the thoughts from her mind.  
"I hope Killian and Emma hit it off," she said aloud to Daniel.  
"hmmmn? What? Oh yeah, yeah. Well I'm sure they will…and if not well…yeah." Just then there was a knock on the door. Regina turned to look at Daniel, "Well, I'll go get the door, you keep getting pretty, beautiful." He kissed Regina on the forehead and then left the room to answer the door.

Regina took one last look in the mirror, inspecting herself, her make up was applied flawlessly, her hair was down and brushed behind one ear. "Here we go," she thought to herself and she turned to go and greet her guest.

* * *

Emma anxiously waited outside the door of Regina and Daniels apartment, she started to think that maybe she had the wrong place when suddenly the door swung open and Daniel was pulling her inside.  
"Hey Emma! So glad you could come!" He said as he took her coat and ushered her towards the living room.

"Thanks for inviting me, oh here I got this for you guys." Emma said holding out the bottle of wine. Daniel took it and inspected the label.  
"Cheers, this is fantastic. Excellent year." Emma just nodded she knew absolutely nothing about wine but apparently this selection was a good one because Daniel seemed really happy about it.

Regina made her way into the living room and came up behind Daniel to stand next to him. "Emma, I'm so happy you could come!" The brunette said smiling at Emma. Emma's heart fluttered.

"honey, looky what she brought us," Daniel said gesturing towards the wine.  
"Oh perfect." Regina said taking the bottle from his hands. "I'll take this to the kitchen, it'll go great with dinner." Regina headed off to the kitchen with the bottle of wine leaving Emma and Daniel alone in the living room.

At first it was kind of awkward, Emma and Daniel sat on the couch making small talk about the weather and what they were having for dinner but then the conversation got going. Daniel started telling Emma about the book he wanted to write, and how he wanted to travel the world and explore everything. Emma listened to him, truly fascinated by what he had to say.  
"So how come you aren't traveling and writing now?" she asked curious as to why a man who seemed so passionate about writing and travel was stuck in an office job.  
"Well, I met Regina and we just settled down. Cant have a house without a job so I took the first job I could get. One day though, one day we're gonna travel and see the world." He trailed off into thought for a moment before blinking a few times and turning the conversation back around. "So enough about me and Regina. What about you? Do you have boyfriend? Do you want to get married? Have kids? Travel the world?" Emma thought about the questions for a second before starting in on her answer, "Well," she said, "No, maybe now the laws have changed, maybe someday, and as far as traveling goes, id love to." Daniel looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you mean now that the laws have changed?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
"Well, I'm gay." Emma said. Daniel choked on his drink. Once he managed to stop coughing, he just looked at her and smiled.

"oh…well…good. Cheers to that!" He raised his glass towards Emma and then took another sip. Emma laughed and did the same. She couldn't help but think that she had totally blindsided Daniel with her being gay. All well, he was cool enough about.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Daniel took another long sip of his drink. He put his glass on the table and then looked at Emma, "well, that must be Killian." He smiled at the blonde who registered what was going down. This was a set up. She laughed to herself, at least she was getting dinner out of this. And Daniel wasn't so bad, and Regina definitely wasn't bad so in the end she'd at least end up with dinner, possibly two new friends, and a funny story to tell.

* * *

The four of them all sat around the table, moving the food on their plates around. It was quiet, no one really knew what to say. Daniel cleared his throat before attempting to break the ice. "So, Emma, do you believe in reincarnation?" Emma looked at him, puzzled. "I only ask cause I was talking to Regina and she said it felt like you guys had met for or something…like in another life or something…" he looked over to Regina who smiled awkwardly before looking at Emma.

"that's not really what I meant…" she started but before she could finish her sentence Emma cut her off, "I would have remembered." Regina and Emma looked at each other for a few more seconds before both turned away. Emma looking down at her plate and Regina taking a long drink from her wineglass. Killian looked around the table, chewing the food that was in his mouth slowly, making approving noises as he chewed.  
"Right, so, Regina-this is amazing! Best lasagna ever."  
"way thank you Killian, old family recipe, I'm glad you liked it."

"it was divine…now onto more important things! Like sex!" Killian's face lit up. The other three at the table just laughed, everything with Killian always seemed to come back to sex. "Now, I have to know, is sex after marriage really better?" He asked and then held his breath dramatically waiting for an answer. Daniel and Regina just looked at each other, neither one making the first move to answer Killian's question. "Oh come on!" Killian said looking from Daniel to Regina, "Reginaaaa-you know you want to answer" he teased. Regina laughed and took another sip of wine.  
"You'll just have to get married and find out for yourself." She said with a wink.  
Daniel laughed out loud, "oh Regina, you know Killian cant make that type of commitment."  
Killian threw his hands up defensively, "what can I say? I'm not a one woman man." He took another bite of the lasagna and then leaned back in his chair. Daniel eyed his friend and poured him some more wine.

"You really don't think that your other half is out there?" Daniel asked his friend. Regina seized the opportunity, "…or in here?" she said looking from Killian to Emma. Emma just sat back in her chair, a smile creeping across her face. Regina was cute trying to play matchmaker. Daniel tried to interject, "actually Regina-" before he could finish his sentence Regina cut him off, "what? There are some gorgeous women in here." She said looking across the table to Emma. Emma's heart fluttered again, Regina just called her gorgeous.  
"Yes, exactly Regina, there are tons of gorgeous women!" Killian said, "and I plan on sleeping with them all!" he raised his glass and took another drink of the sweet alcohol. "You know they teach the birds and the bees about me?" Emma laughed at this, Killian was so full of himself. "What? Its true!" he said looking at Emma.

"It'll all change when you meet miss right" Regina said, she was staring off into space. Absentmindedly playing with her wineglass. Killian turned to face her and sat back in his chair, "and how do I know when I've found her?" he asked truly interested in what Regina had to say. Regina thought for a moment, "You don't know…not right away. It just feels…warm, and comfortable, and you just give it a chance and then before you know it," she looked at Daniel who was ripping up a piece of bread listening to his wife talk, she took his hand in hers, "you just think, this is it. It must be love." Her and Daniel shared a smile.

"yeah, im with her," Daniel said agreeing with what his wife had just said.  
"aye, im with her too" Killian said looking between Regina and Daniel.  
Emma looked between the three of them and then shook her head, "I don't agree." All three of them turned in an instant to look at Emma. She smiled nervously before continuing, "I think you know immediately," she said. "As soon as your eyes…" she thought carefully about how to phrase this, "then everything from then on just proves that you had been right in those first moments…." She looked across the table to Regina, "you suddenly realize that you had been incomplete, and now you are whole." Emma stopped talking, eyes still locked with Regina's.

"Actually I'm with her instead," Daniel said.  
"Me too!" Killian chimed in. Emma broke her gaze with Emma to look at the two men, both of them were smiling at her and nodding in approval. Regina continued to stare at Emma. Her heart began to palpitate. She shook her head and started speaking, "No." she said defiantly.  
"No?" Emma questioned her.  
"No, if you think that then you think that everyone who doesn't have all that…" she shook her head and shrugged trying to think of the right word to use, "…business…then they're settling for less. " She finished looking to Emma for an answer.  
"That's not what I'm saying," Emma said

"That kind of is what you're saying" Regina replied getting more defensive.  
"I think she said it a bit nicer," Killian said interrupting. Daniel watched the exchange going down and quickly brought dessert out to extinguish the tension.  
"who wants cake?" he asked as he sat the huge dessert on the table.

* * *

Daniel cleared the table and started to put the dishes in the dishwasher while Killian sat on the counter drinking more wine.  
"So that was an interesting exchange at dinner" he said as he poured more wine into his glass.  
"You think so?" Daniel asked as he scrapped food from a plate into the garbage.  
"oh yeah," killian said, "that speech the photographer girl made…that was all for me! Tonight we're so totally absolutely going to fall madly..in bed!" Daniel just shook his head, he had to crush his friends dreams now.  
"um…yeah about that Killian, I don't think that's going to happen."  
"and why is that my friend?" Killian asked.  
"She's a lesbian." Daniel said it and then laughed and walked away to gather the rest of the plates from the dinning room. Killian sat for a moment pondering what his friend had just said.  
"Is that so? Hmmm. Cool." Daniel came back in carrying the rest of the dishes to the sink; he looked at his friend who was still smiling.  
"Killian you don't think that slightly impedes your plans for wooing her?"  
"Nope, not at all. Anyone can change teams," he said confidently before furrowing his brow, "well…anyone but me…I'm pretty settled into my team…but you know…anyone else…yeah" he took a sip of his drink to stop his mouth from continuing that train wreck of a sentence.

* * *

Regina made her way up the stairs to the roof, it was raining outside so she had her jacket pulled closely around her. When she made it to the roof she saw Emma sitting on the ledge under and umbrella. She leaned against the doorframe and just watched her. A smile spreading across her face. She felt content just being near her. Emma looked out at the city lights, unaware that she was being watched. Regina giggled and then called out to Emma, "What are you doing?"  
Emma turned, the wind catching her hair and blowing it around her face, she smiled at Regina. "It's beautiful out here!" Regina laughed at her.  
"its raining!"

"Come on!" Emma said motioning for Regina to come on the roof to join her. Regina shook her head, "no come over here!" Emma gave in and ran over to where Regina was standing in the doorway. They stood together on the top step, surrounded on all sides by glass so they could look out. The rain hitting the glass and dripping down. Emma and Regina stood side by side, their arms touching ever so slightly.  
"Daniel never comes up here," Regina started, "he's terrified of heights. He doesn't even like when I come up here. He says it makes him nervous." She chuckled. Emma smiled as she listened to Regina. It was silent for a minute, just the sound of the rain against the window as the two of them stood there. Neither one wanting to move.  
"I'm sorry about dinner…I kind of went off on you." Regina said, turning to look at the blonde.  
"mmm…yeah you did kind of freak out," Emma joked. They both turned so they were facing each other. Regina noticed how wet Emma was from standing in the rain. She reached out and rubbed her arms, "Youre all wet!" She said as she continued to try and warm Emma up.

"Don't worry about it," Emma said, "I'm okay."  
"No, no, youre freezing!" Regina said taking off her coat and draping it over Emma's shoulders.  
"yeah and now your freezing," Emma said. They both started laughing and trying to warm the other up. The close proximity had both of their hearts racing.  
"Hey, what are you doing up there?" Daniel called up startling both Regina and Emma.  
"Nothing," Regina replied. Emma bit her bottom lip as she watched the brunette talk to her husband.  
"Right so Killian wants to play strip poker or anything that involves striping and I really want Killian to go home so…" his sentence trailed off as he walked away. Regina laughed and turned towards Emma.  
"I suppose it's time to call it a night." Regina said.  
"Yeah, suppose you're right." Emma agreed as she started to follow the brunette down the stairs.

* * *

"Well thanks again for having me." Emma said as she leaned in and hugged Daniel goodbye.  
"anytime, thanks for coming!" Daniel said. Emma turned from him to face Regina, she wasn't sure if she should go in for a hug or what so she awkwardly went to lean in then decided against it. Regina and Emma just laughed, "right," Emma said.  
"Right," Regina giggled. "Bye then," she said with a wave.  
"Bye" Emma said as she turned and left the apartment.  
"So…" Killian was standing next to Emma, "want to give me a ride home? I took a cab?" Emma laughed…of course he needed a ride.  
"Sure, let's go, but Killian?" Emma asked.  
He looked down at her, "What?"  
"I'm not sleeping with you," Emma joked.  
Killian clutched at his heart, "aw that hurts, come on. You cant blame me for trying!"


	3. Chapter 3: Kismet

The yellow bug cruised down the street, rain pounding against the windshield, city lights shining brightly. Killian was in the passenger seat talking nonstop, Emma had stopped paying attention after his fifth attempt at trying to get the blonde to take him back to her place.  
"Where are you?" Emma glanced over at Killian, giving him a strange look wondering what he meant by his question. "I don't mean physically where are you, I mean what are you thinking about? You've seemed stuck in your head since we got in the car? Whats up?"  
"Sorry, its nothing." Emma gripped the steering wheel tighter. Killian noticed her knuckles growing white as she clenched onto the wheel.  
"tell you what, lets go get a drink. On me. I'm not taking no for an answer, you can tell me all about your problems because clearly something is on your mind." Killian shot the blonde a smile, Emma looked over at him curiously and then felt herself start to relax. Killian maybe a bit of a pervert but there was something genuine about him that made Emma feel comfortable.  
"Alright, deal." Emma said as she made a turn down a side street towards a small pub she liked.  
"Excellent!" Killian exclaimed joyfully, "you know, beneath this rugged and handsome exterior there is a very sensitive soul!"  
Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, "no there isnt." She said. Killian laughed, "youre right, there isnt, but you're going to open up to me anyway." he said with a wink.

The two sat a table in the far corner of the pub. It was unusually quiet, besides them there was one other person seated at the bar. Killian leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his beer he looked to Emma and waited for her to start talking. Emma just stared down at her drink, tilting the glass, watching the liquid inside. Finally Killian decided to break the ice and get the conversation going, something was very clearly on Emma's mind.  
"So, it's a girl problem isnt it?" Emma's head shot up at his comment, she swallowed hard, how did he know it was a girl problem? Was it that obvious how into Regina she was? Killian watched Emma, from her reaction he knew he was on the right track, it was definitely a girl problem.  
"alright…so…it's a hot and horny scene, you and another vagaterian," Emma couldn't help but laugh, Killian smiled a little, happy to have made her laugh and then continued on, "come on, tell me all about it." He leaned forward, putting his hand on his head. All joking aside, he was ready to listen to what Emma had to say, "Spare me no detail." Emma looked at him, he was being absolutely serious, she took a deep breath and began, "Have you ever met someone…." She played nervously with her glass, "and just…" she wasn't sure how to continue, "…but…there was just someone else already?"  
"yeah, sure! All the time." Killian said as if it was no big deal. "The hot ones are always taken." Emma shrugged back into her chair, taking a sip of her drink.  
"So what do you do?" she asked  
"what do I do?" he asked gesturing towards himself. He thought about the question for a minute before answering honestly, "I sleep with them" Emma laughed, of course that would be his answer.  
"The partner is their problem, its not mine." He elaborated. Emma continued to laugh, she guessed that did technically make sense, but cheating wasn't really her style.  
"I don't think you should mess with other couples," the blonde had taken a serious tone. "You shouldn't cause that type of pain ever…you just have to face facts that it cant happen….you just have to walk away." Emma looked defeated as she spoke; taking another sip of her drink, "hook up with someone available instead." Killian could tell by the look on Emma's face that whomever the girl was she was talking about she had fallen hard for her. She looked completely crushed. He decided to lighten the mood.  
"Hook up with someone else? So should we go to your place or mine?" a mischievous smile spreading across his face, Emma laughed. She had to hand it to Killian he was a good listener and he did make her laugh.

* * *

Regina and Daniel strolled up the aisles of the supermarket, Daniel pushing the cart while Regina cross items off her list absentmindedly.  
"So please tell me you're done playing matchmaker?" Daniel asked. Regina looked up from her list, then it registered that he was talking about Emma and Killian.  
"what are you talking about? Last night was great! And I have skill at matchmaking or did you not notice that they left together?"  
Daniel laughed awkwardly, he forgot that he hadn't mentioned to Regina the fact that Emma was gay, and he was actually kind of surprised that she hadnt figured it out on her own.  
"Yeah, about that Regina, the funny thing about Emma is-"  
"What about Emma?" Daniel looked up to find the blonde standing right in front of him, beside her a young girl with long brown hair, Daniel looked to Regina awkwardly and then laughed.  
"the funny thing about Emma is that she's right here" he finished his sentence. "We were just talking about you." he said to the blonde.  
Emma leaned on her carriage and shrugged, "all nice I hope?" she asked. Daniel and Regina just stared awkwardly nodding at Emma. The four of them just standing there looking at each other, Ruby finally nudged Emma and then cleared her throat to get her attention. Emma jumped.  
"Oh right, this is Ruby." Emma said gesturing towards her friend. Ruby nodded and waved.  
"Ruby" Daniel repeated nodding back to Ruby.  
"Daniel"Ruby replied.  
"And...and this is Regina," Emma stuttered pointing towards Regina.  
"Regina" Ruby said, slightly exaggerating her name, while she looked her up and down.  
"Ruby" Regina said back, quirking an eyebrow at the young girl with Emma.  
The four of them stood in silence for a few seconds, Emma looking back and forth between Daniel and Regina. The awkwardness of the moment hung in the air. Finally Ruby cleared her throat again, "Emma?" The blonde jumped a bit at her name  
"Right, right, so doing some grocery shopping?" she asked, she felt stupid immediately after the words left her mouth. They were at a grocery store, obviously thats what they were doing.  
"yup" Daniel replied  
"right...so...enjoy it! And thanks again for dinner...we should really..." Emma started.  
"yes! We should!" Daniel finished.  
"definitely." Regina added.  
"Right well, enjoy shopping." Emma said as she linked arms with Ruby and pulled her away.  
Regina and Daniel turning and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So are you going out tonight? cause I was thinking-" Emma started but Ruby cut her off.  
"whoa whoa whoaaa! Hold up!" The brunette said. "what the hell was that back there?" she asked. Emma just kept pushing the cart, not wanting to acknowledge what had just happened. Noting her friends silence it started to dawn on Ruby, "Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed. Emma stopped pushing the cart and turned to face her friend. "YOU LIKE HER!?" Emma could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks.  
"is it that obvious?" Emma asked her friend.

* * *

"Thats what I was trying to tell you, Emma is gay." Daniel said. As soon as he said the words a wave of realization washed over Regina. Her heart lept. She tossed the word over and over in her mind, "gay" she thought.  
"shes gay..." her sentence trailing off.  
"as a tennis player." Daniel replied. "Ohh! Do you think thats her girlfriend?!" He asked Regina. At the word "girlfriend" Regina felt her heart sink and a lump form in her throat. God she hoped Emma didnt have a girlfriend. Not that it mattered, or that it should matter to her since she was married. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about it. The idea of Emma with that girl made her stomach turn.

* * *

"shes not just heterosexual...shes like BARBIE HETEROSEXUAL!" Ruby said emphasizing the last two words. Emma slumped her shoulders as she continued to push the cart down the aisle and around the corner. The more her friend talked the more ridiculous she realized she was. This crush was going to go nowhere. Just then Ruby grabbed the side of the cart, causing it to come to an abrupt stop.  
"Hi again!" she said. Emma turned to see who she was talking too, sure enough there were Regina and Daniel walking down the aisle opposite them.  
"We were just talking about you this time!" Ruby said walking towards the couple.  
"We're going to be late to the part, dear." Regina said to Daniel as she wrapped her arm around his waist.  
"Oh we've got a couple hours yet." He said to Regina before looking back to Ruby and adding, "We've got a party to go to at her parents house."  
"oh! how darling!" Ruby said somewhat sarcastically though Emma was sure she was the only one who registered the sarcasm.  
"Awesome, well have a good time." Emma said before grabbing her friends arm and beginning to pull, "come on!"  
Before Emma and Ruby could fully turn Daniel stopped them dead in their tracks, "Ruby are you gay?" he asked.  
"oh god!" Regina said, putting her hand over her eyes.  
Ruby laughed, "am I gay?" she repeated, laughing harder, " I'm ecstatic!"  
Daniel smiled and nodded, "right, right," he said, "and are you two..." he gestured between the pair of them.  
Emma understood what he meant and quickly denied it. "No! no! no! We aren't together." she said quickly. Ruby just kept laughing finding this entire situation highly amusing.  
"No," Ruby said as she put her arm around Emma pulling her in closer, "sadly, we are not together! Though I've tried! But sadly her heart belongs to another."  
"Yeah, well...okay. I'll call you so we can..." Emma said  
"of course!" Daniel replied  
"definitely" Regina added.  
Then all four went awkwardly on their way. again.

* * *

"So I found out that those two are not dating." Daniel said to his wife with a laugh.  
"Yeah..I saw...very tactful." Regina said sarcastically. "Lets just pay and get out of here." Regina didnt want to be in this store any longer. She was so confused. She couldnt understand why she felt so happy when she found out that Emma wasnt dating that girl...but then instantly felt her heart sink again when the girl said her heart belonged to another. She was married..to Daniel...to a man. She shouldnt be feeling this way about someone she just met, let alone a woman.

Daniel pushed the cart to the checkout line and started to put the items onto the belt when he looked up and saw Emma and Ruby at the checkout line next to them. "Hey!" he called over to them. Regina looked up in time to see Emma and Ruby waving. Regina quickly waved and then looked back down to avert her eyes from the blonde. She couldnt help but notice that the universe really seemed to be pushing her and Emma together. And she couldnt help notice that she liked it.

* * *

The next morning Regina and Daniel sat in bed reading the paper. Regina really wasnt paying attention to what she was reading, her eyes roaming over the page but not making out any of the words. Her mind was too preoccupied with Emma.  
"So I was talking to Whale last night" Daniel started  
"that man is such an ass" Regina said. Daniel nodded, agreeing with his wife before continuing on.  
"Yeah, he is...but he's got this really sweet girlfriend, god knows what she loves about him, but she does...love him that is. But he went and cheated on her." Regina pushed the covers of the bed back and got out grabbing her robe, Daniel watching her every move.  
"Come back to bed" he said looking at his wife longingly  
"I'm already up." Regina said as she put her robe on. "Does she know he cheated?" she asked.  
"Well, no but I told Whale, that if he wants to leave he needs to tell her."  
"maybe he doesnt want to leave," Regina said, "maybe he doesnt know what he wants." she said as she gathered her hair into a messy bun.  
"Yeah, well he should figure it out before someone gets hurt." Daniel said as he continued to read his newspaper. Regina continued to watch her husband as he read, she couldnt help but feel guilty. She hadnt even cheated on Daniel but she felt bad for constantly thinking about Emma. She was just so confused. Daniel looked up from his newspaper with a slight grin, "why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled back at him, "cause your a good person."


End file.
